Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (shorts)
Horror comedy | format = Animated series | camera = | picture_format = | audio_format = | runtime = 21 minutes segments as three 7-minute shorts |distributor = Taft Broadcasting (1980–86) Great American Broadcasting (1988–91) Turner Program Services (1992–98) Warner Bros. Television Distribution(1999–present) | creator = Joe Ruby Ken Spears | developer = | director = Ray Patterson (1980-81) George Gordon (1980-81) Rudy Zamora (1980-81) Rudy Larriva (1982) Charles A. Nichols (1982) | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera Joe Ruby (1982) Ken Spears (1982) | producer = Don Jurwich (1980-81) | starring = Don Messick Casey Kasem Frank Welker (1982) | narrated = | opentheme = | endtheme = | country = United States | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions Ruby-Spears Enterprises (1982) | language = English | network = ABC | first_aired = November 5, 1980 | last_aired = December 18, 1982 | num_episodes = 33 (99 shorts) | list_episodes = | preceded_by = Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) | followed_by = The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983–1984) | website = }} The Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo shorts represents the fifth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo series.* Banks, Clive. "Scooby-Doo". Retrieved from http://www.clivebanks.co.uk/Scooby-Doo%20Intro.htm on September 4, 2005. A total of 33 half-hour episodes, each of which included three 7-minute shorts, were produced over three seasons, from 1980 to 1982 on ABC. Thirteen episodes were produced for the 1980–81 season, and seven more for the 1981-82 as segments of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. The remaining thirteen episodes were produced as segments of The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour for the 1982-83 season. Out of the 99 shorts that were produced, 86 of them feature Scooby-Doo, his nephew Scrappy-Doo and Shaggy without the rest of the Mystery Inc gang, and the other 13 were back-up segments that only featured Scrappy-Doo and Yabba-Doo.*"Hanna-Babera Studios" (and subarticles). The Big Cartoon DataBase. Retrieved from http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/index.html on September 3, 2005. Episodes The following guide only includes 30 minute Scooby-Doo segments from each show.Baxter, Joel (2003). The Complete Scooby-Doo Episode Guide. Retrieved from http://web.archive.org/web/20050826000359/http://www.execulink.com/~joelb/scooby/doobydoo.htm on September 3, 2005. It does not include other series from the original broadcast package shows. Season 1 (The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show) The following ran from 1980–1981, as segments on The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. That show, and the rest of the new 1980 ABC Saturday morning lineup, did not debut until November 8 (instead of the traditional first or second week of September) because of a voice actors' strike. Season 2 (The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show) The following ran in 1981, as segments on The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Following the final first-run episode on October 31, reruns from the first seasons were rerun alongside episodes from the second season. Season 3 (The Scooby & Scrappy Doo/Puppy Hour) The following ran in 1982, as segments of The Scooby & Scrappy Doo/Puppy Hour. All segments were written and storyboarded at Hanna-Barbera, but were produced and animated by then-sister company Ruby-Spears Enterprises. Note: The third episode for each air date listed is the Scrappy and Yabba-Doo episode from that date. Notes Home media Warner Home Video released The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show – The Complete Series, Volume 1 on DVD in Region 1 on May 20, 2008.The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Hour DVD news: Announcement for The Richie Rich / Scooby-Doo Hour – The Complete Series, Volume 1 | TVShowsOnDVD.com All three seasons are available for download from the ITunes store. References External links * Official Scooby-Doo Website Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:1980 American television series debuts Category:1982 American television series endings Category:Scooby-Doo